Star Struck
by whispered angels
Summary: It's after the Romulians have been defeated. Spock meets an "old friend" and Kirk meets his other half.
1. In Love with Destiny

**Star Struck:**

Chapter 1: In love with Destiny.

"My name is Alyssa James," I told the large room filled with the seven others, "I was created by Ambassador Spock on Star Date 4578." I paused and took a deep breath. "I want to spend my first week here, in this time, with him. I want to gather information about this time, adapt to this time, and to spend time with the Ambassador." I looked around the oval room at the seven tall seats, "And then I wish to join Star Fleet U.S.S Enterprise, I have all the qualifications. I brought all my past transcripts with me on my trip here."

Spock's father was the only person here I recognized, Spock always carried a compact photo of his father with him. He finally responded, after the long ten minute pause they had all collaborated during, "This is an odd occurrence we have all experienced lately. So many of you coming from your time to Star Date 3269 have been… fortuitous." He looked around the room, "If these are your wishes, then this is what you shall receive."

I stood there, mouth agape, stunned at the decision. I had assumed that this decision would take years, centuries even. I would have never dreamed of it happening so soon. I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

"Thank you." I responded breathlessly.

"You are very welcome Miss. James." One of the other bald always angry looking men said, "Your pod ship is waiting for you to depart. Your luggage and other valuables are also aboard the pod."

It was simply amazing that I would soon be seeing the Vulcan that had given me a reason to dream.

The solid iron walls covered in green and red lights surrounded me, blinking ferociously, trying to put me in a trance. Stuck in a five person pod with only the driver and myself, it was going to be a very dull ride at warp speed.

I have this funky condition that in complete silence with nothing running through my mind I, frankly, fall straight to sleep. So here I was falling into a dead sleep in a pod surrounded by dead air. The only great thing that would come of this quietude would be my return to Spock and his new home on the Vulcania, their new planet.

"At least it isn't a dwarf planet like Pluto." I said before completely falling into dormancy.

I awoke to a room secreted by clothes of maroons, gold's, and violets. It was my own private hiding spot. I sat up in a king sized canopy bed. I stretched out my arms to realize I was no longer wearing my blue dress. Instead I was now in my pink nightgown that was supposed to be in my bag.

"At least I look cute," I said to myself. I then stood to look in the mirror that was placed in the corner of the wall by the window.

"Oh my Gosh, there is a balcony," I gasped.

"Yes there is, Alyssa."

I looked at the door that was now open, letting in a very serious voice. My hero.

"Ambassador!!" I yelled giddy with joy. I ran towards him for a hug. He picked me up and twirled me around in the air. I had missed these hugs. He started to laugh, a nice hearty laugh which rarely occurred with others. He didn't like to show emotions; he was half-Vulcan after all.

"So you missed me?" I said, smiling as he put me down and I sat next to my old friend.

"When I was told by the ancients that you were coming I was, what's the word… intrigued," he told me as he looked around the room. "Do you like your accommodations? You can be moved if…"

I interrupted him before he could continue to ramble, he tended to do that whenever he was worried, nervous, or overly happy; at least of late he had. "I am just happy to be here, Spock."

He simply smiled, or what was considered a smile from a Vulcan, before he sat down on the chair near the dresser.

"I am happy to have you here," his whispered words followed me into the changing room. When I entered again he had moved. He was now standing on the other side of the room talking to someone on the telecommunications screen.

"Spock," I called to my best friend. He suddenly froze going stiff. The last time he was like that was the day after I was released because he hadn't known how to tell me that James T. Kirk had died the day before. "Spock?" I repeated, more cautiously and a tad more nervous than before. The screen went black as he heard my footsteps getting closer to him. I lifted an eyebrow when he turned around to face me.

"Sit down Alyssa," he gestured toward the lounge chair cautiously. "I need you to tell me why you are here. We don't have much time before you change the course of time completely." Spock stood there, looking at me sternly, like the father and friend he had always been to me.

"Who called, Spock?" I demanded, more angry than nervous.

"That is not important," he said looking away. "Please, just tell me Ally."

"You created me," I stated, starting to tell him why. "You created me not for you but specifically for James. You created me for him, in a world with no James. No James and I no longer had my best friend or my father." I stood there in front of him, needing him to understand. "You raised me, you created me, and then, then, you abandoned me. Abandoned me with no one to talk to, no one to care about me, no one to care for," I paused my eyes watering, "no one to love."

He sighed, reaching his arms around me for a hug.

"Shall we create a new destiny and a new world with you," he told me as the door opened.

"Ambassador?"

I looked over the side of Spock to look at the intruder to see none other than… Spock!

"Spock?" I screeched questioningly stepping around the Ambassador.

"Hello, Miss. It is nice to meet you," he told me reaching out his hand.

"Silly," I reached out grabbing his hand so I could pull him into a hug. "We have never shook hands, we always hug." I smiled up the younger Spock.

The Ambassador started to laugh at the curious look coming from his younger self.

"Ally, child, he doesn't know about you yet" he said between deep sudden laughs. I pouted and acted like the child I was raised to be.

"Fine," I sighed. Spock, the younger, coughed to get our attention, interrupting my sulking.

"Would you like to introduce yourself, m'am," he spoke clearly and carefully asking a simple question of me.

I looked surprised; I had never had to introduce myself to Spock before. "Well," I said smiling at the Vulcan that would soon be my best friend. "My name is Alyssa James; I was born on Star Date 4872. And you, Sir Spock, are my best friend."

"Spock? You cheating on me," A deep voice called from the doorway of my room. A voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, and shivers run down my spine. I froze looking over towards the Ambassador noticing his frozen state as well.

"Captain," Spock finally spook conferring my fears and encouraging the butterflies in my belly. "You are still my friend." Spock finished his sentence turning to look at the intruder that was walking closer towards my back.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk,"

"Jim," The Ambassador and I spoke in unison.

"That would be I," he smirked walking over to our cluster of people. I looked at the Ambassador, who looked worried, before I turned around to finally face him. When I slowly turned around I heard a gasp and saw a raised eyebrow from the younger Spock. It took me a moment to realize that the gasp had not only come from me but from the soft kissable lips and sky blue eyes of the blonde god before me.

"Who might this lovely lady be that you both are holding hostage from the rest of the universe?" James asked almost breathlessly, his devilishly handsome blue eyes sparkling. I smiled slowly unable to help myself because he was my future, my destiny, my reason of existence. He was mine.

"The name is Alyssa James," I took his hand, sparks visibly flying through the air. "And don't you forget it."

James-

My eyes widened when our hands touched. "And don't you forget it," her voice was sweet with a hint of knowledge. As if she knew of some mysterious secret that no one else knew about but her.

It made my blood boil. The knowledge she had I wanted, craved, needed.

"Oh, I won't," I smirked. But most importantly knowledge I would get.

As she let go of my hand I felt an emptiness, the heat from her now gone; the heat from _us_ no longer within my grasp. I almost felt lonely, but I was never lonely, there were always girls.

But this girl, she just… fit. There was a different air about her.

She wrapped her arms around the Ambassadors, her slender figure turning away from me. She was breath taking. Her pert little nose stuck up a tad higher than most. As if she was a royalty that no one understood.

She was the mystery, the knowledge, the answer to a question I did not know of yet. But luckily, I don't believe she does either.

"Ta ta for now Captain," she spoke to me from her strawberry mouth. I watched as her hips moved from side to side, gliding further and further away from me.

She was one puzzle I had to solve. She most definitely had caught my eye.

Maybe it was her sky blue eyes that tinted a green gemstone; those eyes that glanced at me one last time before leaving the room completely. It could be her perfectly proportioned assets, her shapely breasts that went hand in hand with her nice round ass. Both which seemed too big for her waist but perfect for me.

It wasn't like she was stick thin, but she wasn't elephant large either. She was a good size, right in the middle. There was meat on her bones and easy access for closeness. She was shorter than I, by about 4 – 5 inches. I am assuming a height of around 5'4". A cute size.

What must have shown through the most was the spirit in her dazzling smile. A smile that would be forever burned in my memory.

"Dammit," I said aloud, unable to contain my frustration. This woman was never going to let me look at another the same again. It was irritating how such simple words described such a not so simple woman.

"Having trouble, Captain?" Spock's voice came from my side, jerking me back to reality.

I couldn't help cussing again as I walked out of _her_ room, "Dammit."


	2. A Lesson at Dinner Time

**Star Struck:**

Chapter 2: A lesson for dinner time.

"I personally believe that the Ambassador is incorrect in his choice of dress apparel for this evening," I said to the Vulcan changing maid. She helped me put my long, to mid-back, dirty blonde hair up in loose curls.

I remembered all the conversations Spock and I had had today. The laughs that rarely happen and the truths that were so far hidden; all of it brought to the surface with the one person I could ever call father.

He had picked out a maroon dress made in less than 22 hours. It was ridiculous and unnecessary. I did not need to be treated like a precious doll, I enjoyed being spoiled but none the less it was illogical to treat me as such. I was capable of providing everything and anything for myself. After all, I had been taking care of myself for ten years without him.

The beautiful dress was backless and clung to all my curves, flattering and provocative. The last time the Ambassador had dressed me up like this was when he had tried to marry me off to that CHILD. He always thought that he knew best what made me happiest. He was incorrigible back then, at least over the years he has learned.

WAIT… I froze looking at my dark misty eye shadow and diamond necklace. Finally noticing the jewels placed in my curls and the stunning red lipstick on my lips.

"He is setting me up," I turned in my chair looking at the maid. It hadn't been a question but an accusation. I was astonished by his audacity. I stood suddenly marching out of the room. Thank heavens my silver heals had already been placed on my feet.

I can't believe this and after all that talk of James. He is going to get it, some father figure he is!

James-

We waited patiently and hungrily for that fiery cat. When the sudden temperature heated up furiously I looked around at the other Spock's in the room.

"Do you guys…" I started to ask.

"God," the Ambassador said standing abruptly. The doors flue open and I turned to look at the intruder. As I stood there I noticed the source of the heat.

"Ally…" the Ambassador spoke softly but sternly. It seemed almost as if he was worried but still the one in charge of the situation. It didn't seem to me like anything could stop her. I was motionless. Only moments ago, there I was calling her fiery and here _she_ was, fire emanating from her skin. Her blonde hair still perfectly intact was revealing a slender neck in her daringly scandalous dark red dress. She does this thing to me every time I see her. It frustrates me to no end when she takes every last breath away from me.

But I know that what captured my soul was the depth and brightness to her eyes, the clear icy water that reflected her being. I don't think I will ever be able to look at another glass of water the same again.

Alyssa-

I stopped in the door way heaving air in and out of my heated body. I looked around the room; it was only the four of us. Spock's eyebrow raised in confusion, the Ambassador looking at me sternly hoping I don't embarrass him in front of his guests most likely, and James. I stood there standing, looking at James. The only thoughts in my head were thank you Ambassador for doing all this for James and I, and I hope that he doesn't think I'm some freak who lights on fire.

I calmed down as I noticed the Ambassadors understanding of my emotions and the tad hint of lust in James' eyes. It was a tiny glimmer of hope that I would never let go of.

"I thought," the Ambassador spoke to me as he gestured to the seat at the head of the table. "That, perhaps, you would like to look nice for myself, young and old, as well as Jim." It comforted me beyond belief knowing he hadn't forgotten all the things said in our time together earlier. My father had done all this for the man I was created for and myself.

James-

She walked towards the Ambassador, kissing him on the cheek as the fire around her dyed down. She sat down in her chair, my eyes following her as if my life depended on it, as if _her_ life depended on it.

My fire-cat. Hold up a minute! Where are all these thoughts coming from? I am not a one woman guy, nor am I the guy that thinks about woman overly much. And yet, here I was thinking non stop about this one woman. She was doing this on purpose; all the laughing and talking in that sweet voice that had a hint of bad to it. It just… UGH.

She isn't mine. If she was anyone's she would be Spock's. I guess. A surge of jealousy consumed me. I'm assuming its jealousy it's never happened before. MINE.

She gasped and looked my way straight into my heated gaze. And then she blushed. So adorable and perfect, those rosy cheeks that heated at the simplest things. Time out! She didn't just hear what I had thought; she couldn't have. Could she?

My eyes widened as I thought in fear of anyone finding out of this oddly possessive side. The Ambassador coughed and we continued on. The night continued on as if nothing had happened. Almost. I still saw the slight glances she gave me and the oh-so-subtle stern looks from the Ambassador. This night was getting out of hand.

Other than all the built up mystery of Alyssa James the evening ended beautifully. The night ended with me, my comfortable bed, and my dreams of Alyssa.

Alyssa-

I awoke in this new room on this new planet completely refreshed. I slumped back into the mountain of pillows that were all mine. Consuming me, these pillows were my hidden cave. This place was my hidden home. I took a deep breathe and got up to start a new day.

As I walked around the Ambassadors palace, I couldn't help thinking to myself about what a great start my new life has had. I mean other than my tantrum last night it had all gone perfectly. It was all completely amazing.

I was intoxicated by the air of the new planet Vulcania. The Ambassador was not a creative man. I couldn't help laughing to myself as I walked into the library.

"It's so beautiful," I spoke to the books. "You certainly know how to treat a girl," I told the one book I new would be here.

"_Rules for the Heaven Ward Flight"._

I held the book close and walked over to an alcove covered in windows and cushions. I opened the book and read the book.

I read the book two times before closing it. It always seemed to tell me something that I couldn't ever figure out.

The Ambassador had told me on my seventh birthday that this was his guide to me. I never understood what he meant but it was always important. After all, just because you don't understand something doesn't mean it doesn't exist.

"What are you reading?"

I whipped my head around to look at the creature who dare speak in my sanctuary.

"Captain," I nodded slightly in awe of him, but a tad more annoyed at the intrusion.

"I asked you a question Miss. James," he sat down across from me never taking his eyes off me.

"And do you always get what you want, Captain?" I turned my head to look out the window. Knowing good and well that he was still watching me I smiled to myself.

"Not currently," he whispered. "But you could fix that."

I looked at him sharply and surprised, "Are you flirting with me?"

The left side of his mouth lifted up ever so slightly, "As you are flirting with me."

"I am doing no such thing," I gasped feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

He chuckled, "What are you reading, my lady?"

I shook my head; he was exasperating, "_Rules for the Heaven Ward Flight." _I finally conceded.

"Never heard of it," he admitted looking out the window now. "It's almost depressing how deserted it looks outside."

"I agree," I told him before standing up to leave. "Good day, Captain."

He nodded at me, "Always a pleasure, Alyssa."

I stood there looking into his eyes for a few moments. We both knew that I had not given him leave to call me by my first name. But I couldn't bring myself to care, it sounded wonderful coming from his lips. We shared so much more than just this moment and he felt it too. I turned and left the room. Picturing him, only ever him, I headed towards my room. Tomorrow I would finally get to know Spock, but today I will just bask in the gloriousness of him.

Spock-

There was a knock at my door. I stopped my research of the new officers joining the Enterprise. Closing my consul, I walked over to the door. Alyssa's face appeared on the screen. What is she doing here?

The smile across her face was clear and a tad intimidating. She was too… bubbly.

I granted her access, the door sliding open. "Miss. James," I nodded to her.

"Can I come in, Spock?" she smiled up at me as I moved to the side giving her the admission she seemed to request. "Thank you."

She headed straight for the couch that was currently covered in my papers. She moved some things aside and sat down.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well," she started, "I was thinking we could get to know one another. I mean the first day I spent with the Ambassador and tomorrow we are going shopping. Yesterday, I explored the palace and talked with your Captain."

I stopped suddenly in my tracks turning to look at her, "You spoke with Kirk?"

She blushed. It seemed to be a reoccurring aspect of her being to blush when referring to James. The sudden burst of fire around her was so quickly spent I thought I had imagined it.

"Do you do that often?" I inquired.

She shook her head, "I used to have it completely in control. It seems to be only since meeting _him_ have I been like this. I do so apologize. At least I don't catch other things on fire."

I nodded, "Can you?"

She looked at me with a tilted head, "Can I what, Sir?"

"Can you light things on fire?" I stood there roughly about three point seven five feet from her with my hands clasped behind my back.

"Yes, I can," she responded almost coldly. "I choose not to. I hurt someone before. I hurt you."

I was shocked by this admission, "You do not fear of what others think of you?"

"Why do you think that?" she pointed to the chair. I sat.

"You talk of yourself with no pause. As to say you are not scared of admitting who and what you are to others." I could not understand her. She was simply illogical.

She laughed a little to herself, "I am very much afraid of what others think of me, Spock. I simply am an open book. And therefore will answer anything you inquire of. Sometimes you will not even need to inquire." She smiled sweetly.


	3. Shopping for Friendship

**Star Struck:**

Chapter 3: Shopping for friendship

There was a silence that I had grown accustomed to over the years. I sat there looking at him as he sat there looking at me. It was normal; this awkward pause that would only be considered uncomfortable to an outside point of view. We were close. Close and he had no idea. I smiled at him again and stood.

"What were you working on before I so rudely interrupted you?" I walked around the couch examining his room.

"I was looking up the new lieutenants joining the U.S.S. Enterprise," he got up and straitened out the papers.

"You know, Spock," I started, folding my arms behind my back and leaning against the wall. "I hope that we can get to know each other. I do so wish to continue a friendship in all times."

He was about to nod but stopped suddenly before I slipped away.

Spock- 

I looked up to find the door closing behind Alyssa. _Why had she not told anyone? _

Picking up the compact bulletin, I noticed her name. I could not comprehend why she had not told the captain when she had spoken to him. Nor would I understand why she hadn't told me, when she must have clearly seen the information next to her.

And then it hit me, the sudden realization of her.

She had so many secrets. Ones that could be shared and others that are safer kept inside. I now know that I will one day know almost all of those secrets. And it would be a job, my job, to keep them and cherish them. For these secrets were her. The air she breathes, the water she drinks, the way she walks, and the blood that runs through her body. She was created in secret for secrets and will forever be a secret. This was her reason for existing. _A secret_.

I noticed the slightest hint of a smile growing on my face. It was an odd occurrence but one I did not seem to mind.

Alyssa James would join the Enterprise and bring joy to us all. Not only because Kirk is falling in love, but for the reason that, she is my friend.

I placed all my information its correct order, set it on my table, and left the room.

I have a new friend to catch up with.

Kirk-

What were they doing? I stood there behind a pillar watching Alyssa smile and laugh with both the Ambassador and my Commander. Why did she smile with them, and then simply dismiss me?

Was I hideous since our last near death experience? No, I shook my head, impossible.

This was about to get rather ridiculous. Spock had told me of their planned outing to take Alyssa shopping and I had simply let him tell me he was taking that little fire-cat away from me. I know Spock had already suspected my sudden "illogical" need to be near her. But he didn't have to rub it in my face that she loved them both more.

Love; that is not what I meant. She can love whomever she wishes. She is just, mine, and only mine. I stopped and shook my head again. Maybe I shouldn't follow them. After all if I am seen I will have to explain myself, and what would I say?

"Oh my dear Alyssa I had the sudden urge to never let you be with any other but myself."

Yup, it was official I had gone to the loony side of the galaxy.

Alyssa-

"He is being rather ridiculous, isn't he?" I turned into the fourth store that day, Spock at my left and the Ambassador holding the door.

"I am sure I do not know what you mean, Alyssa," Spock answered, avoiding my question altogether. I looked at him sideways as he handed me a shirt. "I believe this shade of blue would look lovely on you."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes in exasperation, "Thank you, Spock. I will go try it on right away. Just for you."

The corners of his mouth lifted. It was the closest thing you could get to a smile from the younger Spock; Where as the Ambassador would have ten items for me to try on. He loved to spoil me. He loved to put me in clothes that showed the world simply what I was, royalty.

I went into the dressing room and slipped into the light blue, that was rare to find here, and gold dress Spock had picked for me.

"I must say I have rather good taste," Spock said aloud as I entered the room to show everyone. The Ambassador's face fell then brighten when he saw how lovely I looked in it. The other staff all stopped to look at me. Some gasping, some simply staring; it was quite embarrassing.

"Well done, Spock," the Ambassador clapped him on the shoulder. That seemed to happen to him a lot, and I don't believe Spock actually liked the gesture. "Even though I hadn't picked it out, well I guess I did, but that is beside the point. You look marvelous, my dear. Shall we get it and move on?" The Ambassador smiled. He enjoyed this far more than I did.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He smiled back at me and turned to Spock, "Thank you for finding something she would enjoy as well."

And then the Ambassador turned to leave, "I must have a word with our dear friend. Stalking is clearly forbidden."


End file.
